


Shouta and Hizashi As Skaters. That's It; That's the Story.

by AColdDayInHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Composite Photo, I'll Write this Later, Just Pictures for Now, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AColdDayInHell/pseuds/AColdDayInHell
Summary: I was so inspired by a comment on my other story, that this happened at 1 am. Just photo manipulations for now, but I plan on writing an actual fic after I finish the one I'm working on.





	Shouta and Hizashi As Skaters. That's It; That's the Story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinobi_Android](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinobi_Android/gifts).




End file.
